


Пересекая границу

by Cinnamonius, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: G-PG 13 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Historical References, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, No Smut, Odin is a horrible person, Underage - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonius/pseuds/Cinnamonius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Наречённый Тора прибыл под конвоем.Рядом с возвышающимися над ним солдатами он смотрелся ещё более юным и хрупким, чем, как Тор знал, был на самом деле.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: G-PG 13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614319
Kudos: 32





	Пересекая границу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crossing the Border](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476454) by [fairychangeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/pseuds/fairychangeling). 



> Переведено по мотивам заявки с инсайда:  
> «Команда, а можно что-нибудь из серии династический брак между асами и йонтунами, отрицание, а потом принятие. Можно и с наследниками, Локи может!»  
> Про наследников автор текста не упомянул, но всё остальное есть)  
> Примечание автора:  
> Муж напомнил мне о том, как Мария Антуанетта пересекала границу между Францией и Австрией, будучи совершенно обнажённой. И я решила, что хочу написать что-то похожее про Локи. И конечно же, Тор поведёт себя благородно.

Стояло раннее морозное утро, когда два отряда встретились на границе между Йотунхеймом и Асгардом.

Солнце только показалось из-за горизонта, и снег понемногу начинал искриться под его слабыми лучами. Что-то было в этой сцене, какая-то волнующая суровость, которая потом, возможно, будет восславлена в картинах, призванных увековечить этот памятный день.

Тор прибыл со своей свитой — эскортом из приближённых лиц. Все они ехали верхом; среди них был даже летописец, который быстро запечатлевал всё происходившее на пергаменте, чтобы другие могли воспеть историю в сагах — и, конечно, чтобы было о чём доложить царю по возвращении.

Наречённый Тора прибыл под конвоем.

Рядом с возвышающимися над ним солдатами он смотрелся ещё более юным и хрупким, чем, как Тор знал, был на самом деле.

Тор улыбнулся ему.

Локи презрительно скривился в ответ.

Тор попробовал представить, как бы он сам чувствовал себя на месте Локи. Если бы это ему предстояло навсегда покинуть родные края.

Локи в свои четырнадцать лет был по сути ещё ребёнком; но как принцу ему пришлось повзрослеть слишком быстро. Тор в свои семнадцать был не сильно старше. Взвалить такую ответственность на их плечи было жестокой необходимостью: своим браком им предстояло объединить два царства и положить конец войне, которую было невозможно выиграть. Другого выхода не оставалось. Как слуги своих народов, они должны были прожить жизнь во славу короны над их головами и думать о всеобщем благе.

До этого Тор видел Локи лишь однажды, когда была оглашена их помолвка. Тот тогда ощерился, повстречавшись с ним взглядом. И сейчас сделал то же самое.

Будь он полноценным возмужавшим йотуном, такое выражение лица могло напугать.

Локи же этот оскал придавал милого очарования.

Смешно, но Локи напомнил Тору котёнка, отчаянно пытающегося защититься.

Он распрямился, пытаясь выглядеть опасно, но для этого ему недоставало комплекции и свирепости. Тор подозревал, что именно поэтому ему в наречённые и выбрали Локи, а не его братьев. Он был недоростком, намного меньше обычного йотуна. Ни один асгардец не нашёл бы его пугающим.

Локи сделал было шаг к границе, разделявшей два царства, но огромная ладонь опустилась на его плечо, останавливая.

Один из воинов, сопровождавших его, тихо произнёс что-то, чего Тор не сумел расслышать.  
Глаза Локи расширились, с лица схлынула краска. Он помотал головой, но хватка воина на его плече лишь усилилась, а пальцы впились в кожу.

— Что происходит? — тихо спросил Тор, обернувшись к Сиф.

Та стояла позади него с каменным выражением.

Тор должен был встретить Локи у границы и провести с собой в Асгард. По крайней мере, ему так говорили. Локи должен был жить с ними, оставаясь в Асгарде, пока не войдёт в возраст, и тогда они с Тором поженятся. Так понял Тор, но теперь, глядя на Сиф, он осознал, что было ещё что-то, о чём ему не сказали.

— Принц Локи должен оставить позади всё, что связывает его с Йотунхеймом, — отозвалась Сиф, не отводя глаз от горизонта. — Требование Всеотца.

Тор в замешательстве посмотрел на Локи. Понимание сказанных Сиф слов обрушилось на него, когда тот принялся безропотно раздеваться, медленно снимая одежду дрожащими пальцами.

Локи предстояло пересечь границу обнажённым, сдаваясь Тору словно пленник на милость завоевателю.

Тор почувствовал, как внутри начинала клокотать ярость. Он не мог представить себя на месте Локи, не мог представить, каково это, когда столько людей вокруг видят твоё падение, и ко всему прочему один из них записывает происходящее, чтобы оно осталось в веках, пересказываясь снова и снова.

И никто иной, как отец Тора, потребовал этого, настаивая на унижении принца Йотунхейма.

Локи не мог подойти к Тору как к равному себе. Один проследил за этим. Лишь одним действием он низверг его с высоты занимаемого положения.

Именно так люди будут повествовать о том дне, когда принц Локи пересёк границу Асгарда.

Один знал силу слова.

Тора затрясло.

В бешенстве, не размышляя, он потянулся к фибуле плаща.

— Тор! — зашипела Сиф. Он не стал слушать.

Мороз крепчал, и Тора трясло уже больше от холода, чем от ярости. И всё равно он разделся, оставив одежду Сиф, и пересёк границу, вставая рядом с Локи.

Тот смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, охватывая взглядом с головы до ног. Тор надеялся, что увиденное ему нравилось.

— Я не буду просить будущего мужа сделать то, чего не сделал бы сам, — сказал он, протягивая Локи руку и намеренно не смотря на его обнаженную фигуру, глядя лишь в глаза.  
Локи застенчиво обхватил его ладонь.

Обнажённые, они вдвоём пересекли границу, держась за руки и улыбаясь, и сияющая улыбка Тора грозилась затмить поднимавшееся над горизонтом утреннее солнце. Локи улыбался мягче, но для Тора его улыбка была ярче света.

Потом они оказались в Асгарде, и Тор забрал у Сиф свой плащ и накинул Локи на плечи, скрывая его от любопытных взглядов.

— Мне жаль, — тихо-тихо сказал он, так, чтобы лишь Локи мог его услышать.

Тот покрепче закутался в плащ, глядя на Тора огромными тёмными глазами. Он больше не щерился, не усмехался презрительно. Он казался изумлённым, восхищённым, и среди холода и снега Тору вдруг стало тепло.

***  
Один был в ярости, от которой звенели стёкла и содрогалась земля, но Тору было всё равно.  
Он знал, что его отец хотел превратить Локи в символ и показать другим мирам, что Асгард добился превосходства над гордым Йотунхеймом. Только Тор не собирался играть в отцовские игры.

Это ему предстояло жениться на Локи, и его будущий муж не должен был чувствовать себя захваченным трофеем.

Их брак будет равным правлением, а не полем боя.


End file.
